An embodiment of an apparatus comprising a flexible display is known in the art. For example, mobile phones or organizers having collapsible flexible displays are known. In particular, WO 2004/114259 describes an electronic device comprising an extendable, rollable display, provided with an extendable side member. The known extendible side member is arranged for providing support and structural rigidity to the display screen. The known side member is also arranged to provide a solid edge of the known display device, notably for protecting potentially delicate edge of the display screen material. The known flexible display is wound around a suitable roller in the housing upon storage, whereas the side member is shoved into internal storage channels provided inside the housing next to the roller and substantially parallel to it. It will be appreciated that in the construction of the known display device while the flexible display is translated substantially in parallel to its plane, the side members undergo a 90 degree bend when being alternated between a storage position and the extended position.
It is desirable to provide electronic devices with flexible displays having touch-screen and back-lighting/front-lighting functionalities. It is noted that in conventional, glass-based, displays touch is realized by putting a touch sensitive transparent screen in front of the display. Several types of touch screen technology exist. The screen can be resistive, where a touch on the screen causes a local change in the electrical current, which is used for determining the position. Another type uses ultrasonic waves that pass over the touch screen panel. Yet another type is a capacitive touch screen, where an electric field is applied through a front panel. The disturbance of this field through proximity or direct touch of the front panel by an operator is detected.
In conventional, glass-based, displays backlighting is realized by putting a light source behind the display. The light source can be an incandescent light bulb, one or more light-emitting diodes (LED's), an electroluminescent panel (ELP), one or more cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or hot cathode fluorescent lamps (HCFL). Most of these are used with a diffuser between the display and the light source for an even illumination. Front lighting can be enabled with any light source and does not necessarily need a diffuser.
It is a disadvantage of the known state of the art that the standard touch functionality and/or back-lighting/front-lighting functionality cannot be easily arranged on a flexible display due to degradation of display flexibility imposed by standard solutions.
However, it is desirable to provide an electronic apparatus with a flexible display, wherein touch functionality and/or back-lighting/front-lighting functionality are enabled. An embodiment of an electronic apparatus comprising a touch-sensitive flexible display is known from KR 20060113595. The known flexible display is arranged with a plurality of pressure-sensitive elements positioned beneath the flexible display. In order to input suitable data a person has to push a touch-sensitive area of the display with his finger. It is a disadvantage of the known electronic apparatus that its flexible display may be damaged due to exhibiting external pressure to the display area on one hand, and that it is not suitable for collapsible display concept due to the presence of relatively voluminous and rigid pressure sensitive elements.